


named his feral tomcat after him

by violencetomyfeelings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A.Ham has been dead for 215 slutty slutty years, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violencetomyfeelings/pseuds/violencetomyfeelings
Summary: Washington finds ways to keep him in line.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	named his feral tomcat after him

Ordinarily Hamilton would have been glad for the relief of the relative cool the stone building provided, but he would rather be anywhere than with Washington, just then.

There was silence.

Hamilton was slightly hunched up, his gaze down. He may have been ashamed, or he might have been mutinous. What he certainly was, in Washington's opinion, was a damn fool.

He poured them both drinks. Whiskey, and not the expensive kind. This was not to be a pleasant occasion, he had no doubt. He had many ideas of how to deal with the boy before him. None were appropriate.

'Sir,' Hamilton broke the silence. 'I apologize once more for my behavior. If you have more to discuss with me...'

Washington placed the glass in front of him. It was fuller than it perhaps ought to be. He sat himself and watched as Hamilton took a small sip, as tense as a trapped cat.

'How do you foresee your future, Alexander?'

The boy looked up in surprise. His lip twisted. 'I don't know what you mean, sir.'

'Yes you do. After the war, boy. What are your plans.'

He looked away, but Washington caught the anger in his creased eyes. 'I might finish my studies, sir. Perhaps I will take up law.'

'I had more in mind than that for you. I thought you might involve yourself in statecraft.' He put his drink down and reached for his desk drawer. Alexander watched him, cautious, curious, his lips tightly closed.

There was no need for him to repeat his words from the morning, or the previous month. No need to reiterate how rakish and immoral behavior could only end in his disaffiliation. No need to mention the consequences if anyone else caught him inflagrante with another man ever again.

The letter in his hands was an invitation. He gave it to Hamilton, and watched his eyes glide over it quickly, before turning to him in question.

'I have paid your subscription fee. You will attend by my side. You may turn your charms on whichever unmarried lady you wish, but you must do so only with the most serious intent.'

Hamilton's mouth fell open, and then closed again. He was more tense than ever. It was fascinating in way, to watch the turmoil trapped inside him. He wondered what would escape.

'I do not know this style of dance,' was all that came out.

'Then ask Gilbert to teach you.'

Ah, there was the anger. Hamilton threw the letter on the desk and stood. 'Sir, with all due respect and gratitude, this was not necessary on your part. It is not your business to arrange my future. It is not your business to- to marry me off as if I am your kin! You are not my father! I-'

He lapsed back into mutinous silence. He knew he had gone too far. Washington joined him in standing,

'If it's a strictly professional relationship you wish for, colonel, then perhaps you ought to begin to behave professionally!'

It felt good, to speak openly. He took another step, so that he and Alexander were too close comfort, and gripped the slight young man by the shoulders.

'If you won't control your intemperate lusts, perhaps I should.' Dangerous, this was becoming dangerous. If Hamilton knew the things he wanted...

He let the boy go and paced to the door, and hesitated only a moment before turning the key. His heart was pounding in his chest.

'Sir-'

'Shut up.' His voice was rough. He returned to stand behind the boy, and swiveled him to face him. Alexander let himself be moved.

'Is that what you need, Alexander? Is that all you need? Sexual gratification? Should I tether you, corral you, like a troublesome bull?'

Alexander's eyes were widening, his lips parted, but he didn't move, not even a flicker.

Washington felt a thrill of lust and daring, and reached one hand down to the boys belt. The sound of the buckle being unclipped was loud in the still room. The only other noise were heavy breaths.

Hamilton's face flushed and creased when he gripped his cock. It was smooth and slender in his hands, but rigid and ready. He smirked in satisfaction.

'Perhaps if I milk you, you won't run off, will you? Would that be enough to keep you in line? Would you like that?'

He stroked him roughly, his grip tight, so that Hamilton whimpered in his hand. He felt Hamilton hold onto him for support and felt him tremble through the ringing in his ears.

He could order him now to undress, and he didn't doubt he would do it. He wouldn't complain if he bent him over and punished him properly. He might not even fight him if decided to sodomize him. He could do anything to him, and make him thank him for it.

'It's a good thing I'm not your father,' he called back to Hamilton's earlier tirade, rebuke in his voice as he gentled his touch, and Hamilton wobbled a little. 'I couldn't give you what you need, if I were. I couldn't fuck you like you need.'

He quickened his pace, and lifted the boys chin and brought their lips together.

'Look at you, you little whore, so eager to please, so ready to fuck whoever wants you. You'd bring us all down, just for this.' He squeezed again, and Hamilton moaned, his first sound since he had told him to be quiet.

He must be close.

'What would become of you, without me to watch over you, hmm? You're an animal, with no self control, in need of a master to keep you in line-'

Hamilton sobbed, slumping against him as he came, and Washington only just caught the come before it splattered his uniform. He fished out a handkerchief from his pocket, staying still and steady for Hamilton to lean against while he recovered himself.

His breathing began to even and he met his gaze, his face still flushed and wrecked. Washington stroked his face. Took Hamilton's handkerchief this time, and wiped away the few tears that had gathered.

'Clean yourself up,' he ordered him, and went to dip the cloth in water before handing it to him. He sat and watched as Hamilton tidied himself. His fingers still trembled. Washington had not reached any climax himself, and yet he felt drained and finished and empty. 

His uniform in order, Hamilton hesitated where he stood. He took a step in Washington's direction, his gaze flickering down to Washington's still hard cock as he licked his lips. 

'Sir,' he began, but Washington waved him silent. Instead he leaned forward to fix the young man's hair.

He looked presentable, now, if a little flushed, but that could be anything. No one would suspect, to look at him.

'You are dismissed,' he told him curtly. Let him stew on it. Let them both stew.

Hamilton stared, unmoving. Washington narrowed his eyes at the defiance, born from confusion though it may be.

'Go.'

The boy stepped back, dipped his head slightly. 'Goodnight, sir,' he managed, and fled the room.

Washington picked up his drink and knocked it back, enjoying the burn of it. Hamilton, he was forced to concede to the darkening room, was not the only fool among them.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my old docs, thought I'd post it.


End file.
